Diabeł na wieży
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Która godzina? Stara zapytanka Każdy z nas wie mniej więcej o tym, że najpowabniejszym zakątkiem świata jest - lub b y w a ł niestety - gród holenderski Vondervotteimittiss. Atoli ze względu, iż kęs przestrzeni, dzielący ów gród od wszystkich szerokich traktów, przyprawia go w położenie - rzec można - wyjątkowe, tedy zapewne garść jeno szczupła moich czytelników gród ów nawiedzić zdoła. Sądzę, iż wniknięcie w niektóre szczegóły onego przedmiotu nie będzie od rzeczy gwoli wynagrodzenia tych, którzy nie byli mocni wspomnianych odwiedzin popełnić. Jest to - doprawdy - tym niezbędniejsze, że, jeśli zamierzam dać rysopis dotkliwych przypadków, które ostatnimi właśnie czasy zwaliły się na terytorium rzeczonego grodu, czynię to w nadziei zwerbowania dla jego mieszkańców sympatii powszechnej. Nikt z tych, którzy mię znają, nie zwątpi, że do wypełnienia powziętego na się obowiązku przyłożę wszelkich, na jakie mię stać, uzdolnień, oraz tej bezstronności nieugiętej, tego sumiennego sprawdzania faktów - tych wreszcie żmudnych a porównawczych zestawień autorytetów, które wymienić zawsze przystoi każdemu, ktokolwiek ubiega się o miano dziejopisa. Pomoc łączna numizmatów, rękopisów i napisów upoważnia mię do twierdzenia stanowczego, że gród Vondervotteimittiss od czasu swego powstania zachował bez zmiany ten sam tryb istnienia, który jeszcze po dziś dzień oglądać można. Wszakże - co się tyczy roku owego powstania - przykro mi, iż mogę jeno rozważać go z n i e s k o ń c z e n i e m a ł y m b ł ę d e m, błędem, do którego niekiedy uciekają się z musu matematycy dla nowych formuł algebraicznych. Rok ów, że pozwolę tu sobie użyć tego wyrażenia - ze względu na swą wybitną zamierzchłość - nie może się zawrzeć w liczbie mniejszej niż jakakolwiek, byle pochwyceniu dostępna. W sprawie etymologii nazwy Vondervotteimittissu przyznaję się, nie bez bólu, do luki. Wśród natłoku zdań, dotyczących tej drażliwej okoliczności, część nader uczonych zasię, część wreszcie do za dość sprzecznych, żadne atoli, według moich postrzeżeń, nie może ujść za - wystarczające. Chyba pomysłowi Grogswigga, zbiegającemu się z pomysłem Kroutaplenttena, należy oddać pierwszeństwo z z a s t r z e ż e n i e m. Pomysł ów tak zię oto przedstawia: Vondervotteimittiss - Vonder lege Donder - Votteimittiss, quasi und Bleitzitz - Bleizitz, obsoletum pro Blitzen. Mówiąc rzetelnie, etymologię ową w dość znacznym stopniu potwierdzają te i owe poszlaki fluidu elektrycznego, dotąd jeszcze widzialne na wierzchole wieżycy ratuszowej. W każdym razie ani mi w głowie narażenie własnej osoby na śmieszność w sprawie do tyla poważnej, toteż upraszam ciekawego szczegółów czytelnika o udanie się do Oratiuncuale de Rebus Praeter-Veteris Dundergutza. Patrz zarówno Bluderbuzzarda De Derivationibus, od stronicy 27 do stronicy 5010, in folio, wydanie gotyckie, litery czerwone i czarne, z przenośnikami i bez numeracji alfabetowej - porównaj też we wspomnianym dziele własnoręczne uwagi na marginesach Stuffundpuffa z podkomentarzami Gruntundguzzella. Pomimo mgły, spowijającej rok powstania Vondervotteimittissu oraz etymologię jego nazwy, nie można powątpiewać, iż - jakom już nadmienił powyżej - bywał on zawsze taki, jakim go obecnie oglądamy. Najstarszy grodu obywatel nie pamięta najmniejszej odmiany w widomej powłoce tej lub innej połaci swej ojczyzny i - zaiste - sam nawet dopust myśli o możliwości istnienia podobnych zakusów uważano by owdzie za policzek. Gród się znajdował w dolinie wzorowo okrągłej, której obwód wynosił mniej więcej ćwierć mili, a którą szczelnie otaczały wzgórza nadobne, mieszkańcy jednak nigdy nie zdobyli się na odwagę dotarcia do swych wierzchołków. Swe zachowanie się popierają doskonałym skądinąd uzasadnieniem, a mianowicie niewiarą w istnienie czegokolwiek po tamtej stronie. Wokół obrębu doliny (która jest zgoła jednostajna i na całej przestrzeni zasnuta brukiem płaskich dachówek) dłuży się nieprzerwanym szeregiem sześćdziesiąt tycich domów. Te zadem wspierają się na wzgórzach i wszystkie, ma się rozumieć, poglądają ku ośrodkowi doliny, który to ośrodek przypada nieomylnie na odległość sześćdziesięciu jardów od przodkowych drzwi każdej siedziby. Każdą siedzibę poprzedza tyci ogród z przydatkiem alei okolnej, zegara słonecznego i dwudziestu czterech głów kapusty. Budowle zasię są tak wzorowo tożsame, iż jednej od drugiej odróżnić nie można. Z powodu nadmiernej zamierzchłości architektura posiada styl z lekka zdziwaczały, lecz właśnie z tego powodu zyskuje na tym znamienniejszej malowniczości. Rzeczone domostwa zbudowano z tycich cegieł, mocno w ogniu hartowanych, czerwonych z czarnymi okrajcami tak, iż mury upodobniły się do wielce przestronnej szachownicy. Poddasza wysunęły się na czoło domów, a gzymsy u wybrzeży dachów i nade drzwiami frontowymi przerosły swym rozmiarem resztę budowli. Wąskim i wklęsłym oknom przydano tycie szybki w krzepkich ramach. Dach jest pokryty mnóstwem krokwi z rurkowanymi nadwyżkami. Kadłub domów odznacza się posępnym wszędy zabarwieniem, wielkim nakładem pracy, lecz małą rozmaitością rysunku, ponieważ od czasów niepamiętnych mistrze rzeźbienia w drzewie miasta Vondervotteimittissu potrafili jeno dwom podołać wycioskom, a mianowicie - zegarowemu tudzież kapuścianemu. Urabiali je za to na podziw i na schwał doskonale i swą rozrzutną twórczość stosowali wszędzie, gdziekolwiek dłuto wścibić mogli. Domostwa tak zewnętrznie, jak wewnętrznie, są wzajem sobie podobne i umeblowane wzorowo na jednym pierwotypie. Podłoga wykładana kwadratowymi płytami, krzesła i stoły z czarnego drzewa posiadają nogi pokrętne, smukłe i zwężające się ku dołowi. Szerokie tudzież wysokie kominki nie tylko ogarczono rzeźbionym ornamentem zegara i kapusty na przedzie gzymsów, lecz na domiar przydano im do dźwigania na środku policy prawdziwy zegar, czarownie wydzwaniający swe tik-tak, oraz dwie donice, z których każda zawiera jedną głowę kapusty, tkwiącą u brzegu jak czatownik lub dozorca. Pomiędzy każdą głową kapusty a zegarem znajduje się ponadto mały dziwolążek z porcelany chińskiej z obrzmiałym kaładunem i z dostatnią w pośrodku dziurą, odsłaniającą tarczę zegara. Wnętrza kominków są pakowne i głębokie - z drapieżnie i pokrętnie plecionymi wilkami. Trwa tam niezmiennie pokaźny ogień, zas ponad nim - przesadnie wielki, kapustą i wieprzowiną upchany gar, nad którym czuwa wytrawna gosposia. Jest to otyła, wiekowa i tycia jejmość o błękitnych ślepiach i czerwonych policzkach, w czepcu niepomiernym, podobnym do głowy cukru, a wdzięczącym się purpurowymi i żółtymi wstęgami. Suknię ma z pomarańczowego samodziału, wielce obfitą od tyłu i wielce krótką w innych kierunkach, gdyż nie dosięga do połowy łydki. Łydki, jako też i kostki, są nieco tęgie, lecz obleczone w piękną parę zielonych pończoch. Jej czerwonoskóre trzewiki wiąże kokarda z żółtych wstążek, rozpowiniętych i pogmatwanych w kształt kapusty. W lewym ręku jejmość dzierży ciężki a tyci zegarek holenderski, zaś w prawym miętosi olbrzymią warząchew, przeznaczoną dla kapusty i wieprzowiny. U jej boku trwa tłusty kot łaciaty, dźwigający na ogonie klejnotowy zegarek-samograj z pozłacanej miedzi, który mu c h ł o p c y do owego miejsca uwiązali do zabawy. Co do samych chłopców - są właśnie wszyscy trzej w ogrodzie i czuwają nad maciorą; każdy ma dwie stopy wysokości. Noszą kapelusze trójgraniaste, kamizele purpurowe, do ud niemal podupadłe, portki ze skóry danielowej, pończochy czerwone o wyglądzie sukiennym, ciężkie buty z ogromnymi, srebrnymi sprzączkami i wydłużone kubraki z przestronnymi guzami z perłowej macicy. Każdy ponadto trzyma fajkę w gębie i tyci brzuchaty zegarek w prawej ręce. Kłąb dymu - rzut oka na zegarek, rzut oka na zegarek - kłąb dymu - tak spędzają czas. Maciora - tłuściocha i próżniaczka - poświęca się już to zbieraniu pokłosia z liści niczyich, które głowom kapusty odpadły, już to wierzgliwym dąsom na złocony zegarek, zarówno przytwierdzony przez tychże łobuzów do ogona jejmości, a to w celu podniesienia jej wyglądu do wyżyn owego piękna, których już kot dostąpił. Jakbyś wymierzył - na wprost wejścia, w fotelu z wysokim oparciem, z pogłębieniem skórzanym i z nogami pokrętnymi a smukłymi jak nogi wspomnianych stołów ugruntował się stary właściciel samego domostwa. Jest to wiekowy, tyci jegomość, nadzwyczaj odęty, posiadacz sporych, okrągłych ślepi i przestronnego a podwójnego podbródka. Zachowanie się jego podobne jest do zachowania się młodych chłopców - do słów tych chyba nie mam potrzeby nic dodawać. Cała różnica polega na tym, że ma faję sporszą nieco od nich i może z niej dobywać większych zasobów dymu. Tak samo zresztą jak oni posiada zegarek, lecz nosi go w kieszeni. Po prawdzie mówiąc, miał coś niecoś pilniejszego do roboty niż zaglądanie do zegarka - zaś co to było - pragnę właśnie wyjaśnić. Siedzi oto, założywszy prawą nogę na lewe kolano, z wyrazem powagi na twarzy i nieustannie jedno co najmniej ze swych ślepi trzyma w stanowczym utkwieniu na pewnym niezmiernie uwagi godnym przedmiocie, który się znajduje w pośrodku równiny. Przedmiot ów ma swój pobyt na dzwonnicy ratuszowej. Wszyscy członkowie rady są to ludzie wielce mali, wielce okrągli, wielce otłuszczeni, wielce inteligentni, z oczyma pokaźnymi na kształt salaterek i z przestronnymi a podwójnymi podbródkami, mają zaś szaty o wiele dłuższe i sprzączki u trzewików o wiele sutsze aniżeli zwykli obywatele Vondervotteimittissu. Od czasu, gdym w owym ogrodzie zamieszkał, odbyli kilka posiedzeń nadzwyczajnych i uchwalili te trzy doniosłe wnioski: I Zbrodnią jest odmiana starego błogostanu. II Poza granicami Vondervotteimittissu nie ma nic godnego przyswojenia. III Poprzysięgamy wierność dozgonną naszym zegarom i naszym kapustom. Ponad izbą posiedzeń tkwi dzwonnica, zaś na owej dzwonnicy czy też na wieży tkwi i tkwiła od czasów niepamiętnych chluba i cud waszego miasta - olbrzymi zegar miejski Vondervotteimittissu. ten ci jest przedmiot, ku któremu zwrócone są oczy starych jegomościów, utwierdzonych w fotelach ze skórzanym siedzeniem. Wielki zegar ma tarcz siedem - po jednej na każdej z siedmiu ścian dzwonnicy, tak iż ze wszystkich dzielnic można go oglądać do syta. Obszerne i białe są tarcze, ciężkie i czarne - wskazówki. Wieży owej przydany jest człek, którego jedyną czynnością jest dbałość o wieżę, wszakże ta czynność należy do najdoskonalszych synekur, ile że zegar Vondervotteimittissu, jak pamięć ludzka sięga, nigdy nie wzywał pomocy. Aż po dni bieżące - samo przypuszczenie podobnego przypadku uważano by za herezję. Od epok najbardziej zamierzchłych, wzmiankowanych w archiwach, wielki dzwon sprawnie wydzwaniał godziny. I rzeczywiście - udziela się ta sprawność zarówno i innym zegarom, i zegarkom grodu. Nigdy w żadnym zakątku świata czas nie był tak dokładnie odmierzany. Gdy wielki dzwon rozważał, iż nastała chwila, aby orzec: p o ł u d n i e - wszyscy posłuszni poddani, jednocześnie rozwarłszy swe gardziele, wtórzyli mu zgodnym echem. Słowem, dostojni mieszczanie tracili głowy z miłości dla swej kapusty, lecz przedmiotem ich dumy były - zegary. Ktokolwiek pozyskał synekurę - bywa też pozyskiwany dla mniej lub więcej znamiennych zaszczytów. Ponieważ jegomość z wieży Vondervotteimittissu posiada najdoskonalszą synekurę, tedy najdoskonalej jest czczony przez wszystkich śmiertelnych. Jest on naczelnym burgu dygnitarzem i nawet wieprze we własnej osobie przyglądają mu się z uczuciem pokłonnym. Tren jego szaty jest o w i e l e dłuższy, jego faja, sprzączki u jego trzewików, jego oczy oraz brzuch przewyższają o w i e l e rozmiary pomienionych przedmiotów jakiegokolwiek innego starego jegomościa z miasta - co się zaś tyczy podbródka - ten przestał być tylko podwójnym - jest ci - potrójny. Podaję opis Vondervotteimittissu w stanie szczęśliwości - niestety! co za szkoda nieodżałowana, że obraz tak czarowny dnia pewnego został skazany na doznanie zmiany okrutnej! Od dawien dawna rozpowszechnione wśród najmędrszych obywateli przysłowie brzmi: n i c p o z a k r e s e m w z g ó r z d o b r e g o n i e m a j u ż i - zaiste - trzeba przyznać, że w słowach tych tkwi coś proroczego. Pozawczoraj, gdy pięciu minut właśnie brakowało do południa, na samej łysinie górskiego wierzchołka, od strony wschodu zjawił się przedmiot dziwacznego pozoru. Nie dziw, że taki wypadek powszechną ściągnął uwagę i każdy leciwy a tyci jegomość, siedząc w fotelu ze skórzanym obiciem i słupiejąc od przerażenia, jedno z dwojga oczu skierował ku zjawisku, drugiemu zaś z tychże dwojga dochował nieustannego tkwienia na zegarze dzwonnicy. Było trzy minuty po dwunastej, gdy postrzeżono, iż osobliwy a wspomniany przedmiot był zgoła tycim młodzieńcem, cudacznie upostaciowanym. Schodził ze wzgórza z tak błyskawiczną szybkością, że wkrótce każdy obywatel mógł się w nim łacno rozejrzeć. Nigdy Vondervotteimittiss nie miał sposobności oglądania tak wytwornej i tak leciuteńkiej osoby. Miał ci liczko czarne jak tabaka, nos długi i zakrzywiony, ślepie jako ziarnka grochu, gębę olbrzymią i olśniewający szereg zębów, które się zdawał ukazywać zazdrośnie w śmiechu od ucha do ucha. Dorzucając do tego baki i wąsy, wyczerpiemy, zda się, wszystko, co postać ona godnego miała uwagi. Głowę miał obnażoną, a czuprynę zaplecioną w loki. Na ubiór jego składały się: czarna, obcisła, w jaskółczy ogon ku dołowi rozwinięta szata, zaopatrzona w długi, z jednej kieszeni zwisający róg białej chustki do nosa, pludry z czarnego kaźmirku, czarne pończochy i zwiewne trzewiki, podobne do półbutów, z olbrzymimi kokardami z czarnych, satynowych wstążek zamiast sznurowadeł. Pod jedną pachą dźwigał obszerny szapoklak, zaś pod drugą - pięciokrotnie niemal większą od siebie skrzypkę. W lewej jego dłoni tkwiła złota tabakierka, z której czerpał nieustannie niuchy z nieporównaną godnością, podczas gdy schodził ze wzgórza za pomocą koźlich skoków i zakreślał nogami wszelkie rodzaje fantastycznych zygzaków. Boże Miłosierny! Takiego tylko widoku nie dostało oczom sławetnych mieszczan Vondervotteimittissu! Bądźmy dokładni: pomimo śmiechu - miał nicpoń zuchwałe i złowieszcze rysy w swej twarzy i podczas gdy prosto do miasta zdążał galopkiem, sama juz stożkowatość jego obuwia wystarczała dla obudzenia tysiąca podejrzeń. I niejeden obywatel, który nań onego dnia poglądał, dałby to lub owo za jedno zerknięcie wgłąb chustki z białego batystu, która tak nieznośnie zwisała z kieszeni jego szaty o jaskółczym trenie. Lecz przede wszystkim słuszne wywoływała oburzenie ta okoliczność, że ów nikczemny chłystek, wzorzyście wywodząc nogami już to fandanga, już to piruety - nie zachowywał w tańcu żadnych p r a w i d e ł i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co właściwie znaczy - jak to mówią - maszerować wedle taktu. Tymczasem nie zdążyła jeszcze poczciwa ludność grodzka rozewrzeć na oścież, gdy nagle punkt o pół minuty do dwunastej - ów urwipołeć - czy dacie wiarę słowom? - rzucił się rozpędnie w sam środek sławetnego zgromadzenia, czyniąc tu jedno balancé - po czym, wykonawszy jeden piruet i jeden zwrot zefirowy, gołębim lotem pofrunął ku wieżycy Ratusza, kędy gwardian zegarowy z fają w gębie osłupiał w poczuciu własnej godności i własnego przerażenia. Atoli tyci nicpoń w te pędy zdzielił go w nos pięścią, potrząsnął owym nosem, pociągnął za ów nos, przycucił na bakier głowie gwardianina olbrzymi szapoklak, wtłoczył mu go aż po oczy i aż po gębę - potem wzniesioną ku górze ogromniasta skrzypką jął go tłuc tak długotrwale i tak jędrnie, że - zważywszy na odętość gwardiana i na wielkość oraz próżnię skrzypki - można było przysiąc, iż cały regiment tęgich bębnów grał pobudkę diabelską na dzwonnej wieży Vondervotteimittissu. Nie wiadomo, do jakich rozpaczliwych czynów zemsty mogłaby doprowadzić mieszkańców owa napaść, godna oburzenia, gdyby nie ta wielce poważna okoliczność, iż do południa brakowało jeno pół sekundy. Dzwon za chwilę miał wydzwonić godzinę, zaś było to sprawą bezwzględnej i wyższej konieczności, aby każdy miał na oku swój zegarek. A tymczasem stało się oczywistością, że właśnie w tej chwili zuchwalec, zapodziany w dzwonnicy, ma coś przeciwko dzwonowi i wtrąca się nie do swoich rzeczy. Lecz, ponieważ dzwon zaczął dzwonić, nikt nie miał czasu na śledzenie ruchów zdrajcy, gdyż każdy natężył uszu gwoli rachowania uderzeń. - Raz! - zawołał dzwon. - Rass - odpowiedział z głębi każdego, obitego skórą fotela każdy wiekowy a tyci jegomość z Vondervotteimittissu. - Rass -pochwycił zegarek onego jegomości. - Rass -powtórzył zegarek jego malszonki. - Rass -orzekły zegarki chłopców i tycich pozłacanych klejnotów, przytwierdzonych do ogona kota i maciory. - Dwa - ciągnął dalej wielki dzwon. - Tfa - powtórzyły wszystkie mechaniczne odgłosy. - Trzy - cztery - pięć - sześć - siedem - osiem - dziewięć - dziesięć - gadał dzwon. - Tszy - szteri - piens - szes - szedejm - oszim - zewens - zesens - odpowiedziały echa. - Jedenaście! - rzekł olbrzymiec. - Jeidenazce - potwierdziła lilipucia gromada zegarków kieszonkowych. - Dwanaście! - rzekł dzwon. - Tfanaszce - odpowiedziały wspomniane zegarki, doskonale wyćwiczone i w takt miarowo dzwoniące. - I już jesd tedy - poludnie! - orzekli wszyscy leciwi a tyci jegomoście, przywracając zegarki swym kieszeniom, lecz wielki dzwon nie zakończył swej pracy jednocześnie z nimi. - Trzynaście! - zawołał nagle. - Diabli dopust! - westchnęli ciężko tyci staruszkowie, blednąc i wypuszczając z ust fajki oraz usuwając prawe nogi z lewych kolan. - Diabli dopust! - jęczeli nadal. - Tszynassie! Tszynassie! Mój Boże! Wybila gozina tszynasta! Mogęż się targać na opis straszliwej sceny, która właśnie nastąpiła? Cały Vondervotteimittiss, jako jeden mąż, uderzył w lament zgiełkliwy. - Co ja posznę z mym pszuchem! - skomlał ród tycich chłopów - jestem glodny od goziny! - Co ja posznę z moją kapustą! - wołały wszystkie malszonki. - Jusz od goziny powinna być w ukropie! - Co ja posznę z moją fajką? - zaklęli tyci staruszkowie. - Pioruny i blyskafice! Jusz od goziny powinna byla być zgaszona! I z gwałtowną zapalczywością nabili znowu fajki i, pogrążywszy się fotelach, jęli pykać tak szybko i tak zawzięcie, iż całą dollinę przepełnił natychmiast obłok nieprzenikniony. Tymczasem wszystkie głowy kapuściane spłonęły jaskrawym szkarłatem i zdawało się, że sam Diabeł ze starego pieca zawładnął wszystkim, cokolwiek miało kształt zegara. Zegary, rzeźbione na meblach, rozpląsały się jak pod wpływem czarów, podczas gdy inne przynależne kominkom, zaledwo mogąc się powściągnąć w swej wściekłości, zapamiętały się w tak uporczywym wydzwanianiu owego: Trzynassie! Trzynassie! Trzynassie! i tak się zawzięły w trzepocie i rozruchu swych wahadeł, że widok ów był naprawdę przerażający! Lecz - co gorsza - kocury i wieprze nie mogły ścierpieć nadal wybryków ze strony przypiętych do ogona tycich zegarków-samograjów i okazały niezadowolenie za pomocą gromadnego wymarszu ku placowi z przydatkiem wzajemnych kuksańców i szturchańców - pokrzyków i poryków - istny a przeraźliwy sabat miauczeń i kwiczeń! - a nadto skakały do twarzy przechodniom i zaprzepaszczały się pod spódnicami, wytwarzając harmider najstraszliwszy, jaki tylko mogłaby dopuścić do swej wyobraźni istota rozsądkiem obdarzona. Zaś nikczemny a tyci ladaco, utwierdzony na dzwonnicy, dokładał najwidoczniej wszelkich starań, aby doprowadzić wszystko do stanu, którego widok rozdzierałby serce! Zdołano od czasu do czasu wypatrzeć złoczyńcę spoza kłębów dymu. Trwał zawsze - tam, na wieżycy - w postawie siedzącej na wieżycowym jegomościu, poległym wzdłuż - na plecach. W zębach swych dzierżył - niegodziwiec - sznur od dzwonu i za przyczyną nieustannych na lewo i na prawo wstrząśnień głową urabiał taki zgiełk, że uszy moje na samą myśl o tym podzwaniają dotąd jego odgłosem. Na jego kolanach spoczywała przeolbrzymia skrzypka, na której oburącz bez składu i ładu rzępolił i w ohydny sposób udawał - błazen niegodziwy - że gra arię z Judy O'Flannagana i Paddy O'Raferty'ego! Na widok tak nieszczęsnego stanu rzeczy ze wstrętem porzuciłem plac i teraz oto zwracam się do wszystkich miłośników dokładnych godzin i dobrze przyrządzonej kapusty. Wyruszmy gromadnie ku miastu i przywróćmy ład dawny Vondervotteimittissowi, zrzucając małego wisusa na łeb, na szyję z dzwonnicy. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Devil in the Belfry (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Le Diable dans le beffroi (w języku francuskim) *Чёрт на колокольне (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim